Rise of the earth elemental
by William Flamel
Summary: Neglected Harry, harry 4 years older than canon, elemental Harry, weasley/potter family bashing, dark but good harry. In progress
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: my first story, comments and criticism will be helpful to making my writing a lot better.

'parsletongue'

*gobbledygook*

"human speech"

Chapter 1 The beginning of the beginning

It was supposed to be a night of joy and fun but instead it was tainted with death. A man in a dark flowing cloak stepped out of the shadows and walked towards a house. This man was here in Godric's Hollow on one mission and that was to finally become immortal, the only problem was the prophecy which stated that there was one person who could destroy him. He, Lord Voldemort would not allow that to happen especially since it was a spawn of that Potter lad and that mudblood spawn that Severus asked him to spare and so, he destroyed the gate and blasted open the door to the Potter's house. As he walked there he killed the caretaker with a green flash of light from is wand and continued to the room where he could hear cries. The door was blasted to the back of the room and the Dark Lord walked over to a crib where a child with messy red hair and hazel eyes was crying, "You must be the child of prophecy, Alexander Potter. Your the only thing in my from reaching immortality so you'll have to go now. AVADA KEDAVARA!" The sickly green jet of light shot towards the boy crying but as it hit him a golden light appeared around the curse making it rebound back to its owner. Voldemort was so surprised at his unstoppable curse being flung back that he didn't have time to move and got hit from his own killing curse. The effects of the spell would've have killed the dark lord but instead he turned into a wraith with a backlash of magic causing the room to be destroyed and slam a 4 year old who had gone unnoticed into a wall in the of the bedroom. The wraith known as Voldemort left the house just ash some pips went off signifying arrivals of the elder Potters and one Dumbledore. All three ran into the nursery bedroom and started fixing the room. Lily Potter ran over to Alex who had spotted his mummy and was now quiet,"Alex! Your ok, thank Merlin." James Potter went over and a gave his wife a hug,"Of course he his, he's a Potter and Potter's don't go down without a fight." He noticed a marking that ran along his son's left arm that looked like a spear,"Hey Dumbledore, what is this mark along Alex's arm?" Dumbledore ran his wand across the scar doing some magical signature scans and he frowned at what he found,"your son has seemed to survive the killing curse from Voldemort, the scar is just a residue from the amount of magic used." Lily smiled at her son in her arms "he's the Boy Who Lived James, he can fulfill the prophecy" the two parents left the room in a gleeful manner trying to spend as much time with their youngest son as possible. Back in the room where the two elder Potters were was Dumbledore thinking with a frown at the actions of the couple. He mentally sighed and left hoping this was a beginning to a peaceful era. That night there was celebration all across England about the fall of a certain Dark Lord and cheers to the Potter family and you could hear people saying their savior's name "Alex Potter." There were two people who weren't celebrating that night, Dumbledore sat in his office contemplating how to destroy Voldemort once and for all, the other was a 4 year old boy who was sitting against a wall in a nursery bedroom attempting to keep his eyes open but failing. He has messy black hair and emerald green eyes, this boy's name is Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Sorry for the wait, life had decided to come in a mess with me for awhile but I'm back for another chapter. A thank you to those who reviewed, I'm going to attempt to not do a super paragraph this time. For those who usually put the "I don't own Harry Potter", please let me know what to specifically say cause I don't want to do it wrong and insult someone. AND IM SORRY IF THESE CHAPTERS ARE TOO SHORT, I know that I don't have the best of writing, I'm trying to improve, it really helps when people give me suggestions or advice on my writing. Please read and review!**

'Parseltongue'

*gobbledygook*

"Human speech"

_Thoughts_

Chapter 2- Revelations to the core

Several years later- Harry is 11

It was finally that day, the day where Harry got his letter. He was excited, waiting for his letter to Hogwarts but all that energy faded when he realized his parents don't care.

The sound of wings flapping signaled that an owl had arrived. Harry untied the letter from the owl and gave the bird some owl treats that were in a bowl on the table.

"When your ready to leave the window will be open" he took his letter and returned to his room so he could avoid his family even though they don't notice him anyways.

That's how it's been for years, him surviving when his brother, Alex got all the attention of their parents cause he was "The Boy who Lived" and needed training to destroy You Know Who when he was older.

Harry heard the sound of his "family" waking up, movin about the house and ready to go to Kings Cross station. He knew had a feeling they would be late so everything was packed in his trunk and ready to go. All that he had to do now was too wait.

A knock on his door woke him from his thinking. "Hey get out cause we're leaving, don't want to be left behind for your big day now do you squib?" Harry grabbed his trunk and headed towards the door but stopped because he heard something, the faintest of whisper calling for him. He shook it off and walked out ignoring his younger brother.

After awhile of ignoring the threats coming from his father and brother the Potters were finally at the station. Harry felt full of excitement but tried not to show it in front of his family. He noticed that his family were at least formal to him when addressing him only around in public.

The train sounded as 10 min warning and as he was heard to the train his father grabbed his shoulder to turn him around and all he got was a glare. His mother's eyes at least had that of sympathy but immediately changed to uncaring.

Knowing how his family felt completely for him he turned and ran towards the train not looking back once and neither saying any goodbye one on the train. He wanted a quiet place so he headed towards back of train, found an empty compartment, and secured it with a notice-me-not charm that he learned from his mother's textbooks.

As soon as his charm was up and his trunk was put away he heard the whispering again calling for help and this time a strong presence was there but only faintly. Falling back with shock of the presence he heard the whispers fade away as if never there. Shrugging, he pulled out another one of his mothers textbooks and started reading the 1st. year spells she learned so he was prepared.

A few hours later and with Harry in his Hogwarts robes, the train had stopped. Harry walked out to see a very large man telling kids to get to the boats next to him. "Firs years this way! 4 to a boat!" Harry clambered in a boat with two girls, one had long black hair and piercing light blue eyes but the other had brown shorter hair with a light shade of brown eyes. Right as they were to set off a toad jumped in the boat followed by a boy catching him and lowering himself gently, making sure he wouldn't tip everyone over. "Sorry about that everyone, my toad Trevor is a gift from Gran and I wasn't supposed to leave him out of my sight. My name is Neville, Neville Longbottom."

Harry noted that Neville wasn't the shy kid he noticed on the train. Harry's ear twitched slightly when hearing the black haired girls voice suddenly appear out of nowhere. "Nice to meet you Neville. I am Daphne Greengrass and this is my friend Tracy Davis" Tracy waved with a big smile at Neville and he blushed seeing her look at him with that smile.

Turning to Harry "Seeing as how we have all introduced each other, who are you?" Harry, finally turned to look at her at bore into her eyes looking for any signs of someone beyond those piercing eyes. _Why does this girl interest me so much? I guess ill just have to deal with it and seeing as she's from a neutral family and pureblood, it would be wise to have her as a friend along with Neville. _Pausing and taking a breath, Harry spoke "My name is Harry Potter and it is nice to meet all of…" Harry's sentence was cut off when the boats rounded a corner and there in al its glory was Hogwarts, a breathtaking sight for all the first years. Everyone had their eyes glued on the looming castle ahead. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Sorry for the wait, again. Had a bit of writers block (still kinda do, you have no idea how long it took me to write this chapter) and school was getting to me, plus I'm working really hard to get my Eagle Scout rank. Just have the project left so be prepared for another wait, maybe ill see what I can do. A thank you again to those who reviewed, I'm working on making each chapter longer so please bear with me. I know there isn't that much dialogue, I'm sorry but I didn't sleep last night and I'm helping my friend with a really large problem she has but next chapter for sure will have dialogue. For the formal stuff; I don't own nor have any rights to Harry Potter and I'm only doing this for fun. Any help on improvement with my writing is very accepted, but if you're going to bash me the whole time then please don't bother. Someone mentioned that there are some contradictions in my summary and the story itself. This is not a mistake. Neville, Daphne, and Tracy are there for a purpose but only them, everyone else is in their canon years. Go ahead and try to guess why but it will be revealed in the end so don't worry. If there are suggestions for characters or plot, I will gladly read what your opinion is and see if it can be incorporated but with my own twist of course. Oh yeah! I love jokes, so could some of you send me some jokes or even riddles plz? That's it for now^^ Please read and review!**

'Parseltongue'

*gobbledygook*

"Human speech"

_Thoughts_

Chapter 2- Hogwarty-warts

Hogwarts loomed in front of all the first years that had just reached the shore to its gates. Even once they ha finally stood in front of some giant doors that a strict looking teacher lead them to, the amazement of where they were at could still be felt. No one dared speak a word in hoping to not destroy this feeling until the doors swung open and a mass uproar of sound was heard with students chatting. As these nervous first years walked into what is known as the Great Hall the students at their tables soon quieted down.

Harry had been quietly observing everything and has known that he never replied fully to the three in his boat but decided to leave that for later. He most interested in the reaction of Albus Dumbledore. Knowing that Dumbledore was there on that night Harry was curious on his choices revolving around it.

Harry didn't want to give anything away since he didn't know anything about Dumbledore so he put a face that of shocked, enjoyment, and determination. The strict professor from earlier was calling students up too be sorted by an old hat that had sang a song. Harry's name was called and he made his way up too the stool and noticed how the old man's eyes were twinkling. _Weird but I wonder how he does that. But it's not important now, need to focus on this sorting. I've only heard about it, well here goes. _

Harry sat on the stool and felt the hat be put on his head before hearing a voice in his head. _Interesting mind we have here. Sharp, quick, but rather brash and ambitious. My my young child I see greatness in you but only if you can wield it. Hogwarts awards those who work towards their greatness. But what's this eh? Don't trust easily but will kill and torture for those you love, Lady Helga would be envious of your loyalty but skeptical of your methods. _

_And so? My parents treat me like a shadow that shouldn't be there. I don't care if my brother is the so called Boy-Who-Lived. I will prove to everyone that fame doesn't show who you are, I'll show them that Harry Potter is a person. _

_Very wise but be careful Mr. Potter, your dark thoughts can have a backlash._

_I'll keep it in mind Mr. Hat. _

_Please Mr. Potter, my name is Genon. _

_Only if you call me Harry._

_Deal, now where to sort you, hmmmmm… Ah I see it now. Better be, _RAVENCLAW!

…_Good luck young Harry…_

After hearing the shout from the newly named hat Genon, he found the table that was cheering rather profusely and walked over to them with a smile. Finding a seat he and looking around Harry found out that his boat members from earlier were sorted into different houses than him. _Should be an interesting year, I'm looking forward to it._

(I'm skipping the dinner) Awhile later Harry heads up to the Ravenclaw dorms with his classmates being lead by the 5th year Perfects. "Okay everyone here we are, we don't have a password but this here knocker gives us a riddle. You're in Ravenclaw so you're expected to be able to analyze things, hence the riddle. Since this is your first night and your all tired I shall answer for you but from here on forward, its up too you. If you can't answer it you can either wait for a fellow claw or go to our head of house Flitwick, the Charms professor." _Makes sense but could be arranged a bit differently for the new years._ Harry looked at the knocker rather curiously.

The Perfect knocked and the eagle of the knocker spoke its riddle which was soon answered and everyone was let in. (I am soooo sorry, I couldn't find a riddle. I'll have a list of them for here on out) "Everyone here, good. The boys rooms are to the left and girls the right. If you have problems you come to us, then the other perfects, finally our head of house. You can go to him anytime you want though. You are expected to have good grades which means no slacking off, if you're having trouble, find an older claw to help. From here we welcome you to the House of Ravenclaw and wish you a goodnight.

Harry found his room and when he walked in he noticed that this room was his and his alone. _I thought there were to be a sharing with dorm mates, oh well. At least the privacy is welcome although this does make making friends a tad harder. _He sat on his bed and thought of this night's activities.

_1\. Dumbledore doesn't realize much about me._

_2\. I thought there were ghosts? Didn't see any but would be interesting if there were. _

_3\. Paintings move and talk. That means don't say anything private in hallways, could be sent to someone,…like Dumbledore hmmmmm. _

_4\. Why the animosity between the Gryffindor and Slytherin? Doesn't matter since I'm not in those but need to be careful when dealing with them and making friends. Could become a backlash. I think that's it for the night._

Harry woke up with a jolt realizing that he fell asleep with his robes on and cursed himself for not sleeping on the train. After finishing with the daily preparations Harry set off to find the Great Hall but a quick _tempus_ spell revealed it to be only 5:30am. _Better early than late but lets explore the castle so I don't get lost from now on. Too bad I don't have my schedule. _He exited the common room and explored this and that till he could smell breakfast from the Great Hall. Harry left his quiet little room he found and made his way towards the Ravenclaw table where not that many students where actually up. Harry sat down and was quietly eating breakfast till a boy sat across from him and started piling food on his plate. "The name's Roger, first year like you. Blimey you're a quiet one, maybe cause its how thin you are. Should start eating more mate" Roger winked at Harry while putting more food down his throat.

Clearing his throat, "Yes well I don't like to make a mess, and sometimes being able to converse politely is a benefit. Maybe you should try it out. Anyways I am headed to my first class since I got my timetables right before you decided to grace me with your presence. Follow you me if you wish, have good day Roger." Harry gathered his stuff and left towards the stairs. Roger widened his eyes as his timetables appeared in front of him thanks to his head of house of course but ran after Harry, "Hey! Harry, come back! I dunno where I'm goin!" Harry stopped and turned his head slightly to glance at Roger but then kept on walking but made sure his stride was slow enough for his new found friend to catch up.

They finally reached the destination of the Transfiguration classroom but suddenly it disappeared and Roger was about to knock on the door since there were no students around but them. Harry raised his eyebrow and but decided it best to not freak out. _If this happened then it's a thing that happens currently or at least has happened before for students o know how to deal with it. Roger may be amusing while freaked out but it will suck when the whole classroom freaks and the teacher can't find us. Now how would one find it?_

"Ickle first years can't find the classroom, haha this is normal. You'll never find it now.'

Floating there with a cheshire smile (I a huge fan of Alice in Wonderland) was the Poltergeist Peeves. "If you look you'll never find, but if you find, you'll never have too look. Haha, have fun firsties!" Harry and Roger watched as the menace flew away cackling at his riddle. A moment later of stunned silence Harry spoke, "We have our 1st clue though, let's get going."

"Uhhhh Harry, you might wanna see this." Roger took a step back and stood next to Harry. Harry turned and looked where Roger was pointing at.

**Cliffhanger! Sorry I had to cut this one short. I was runnin out of ideas and I really need to sleep. Its already tomorrow. I'll see what I can do bout getting the next chapter made quicker. Helpful comments on making my writing skills become tolerable will be very delightful. Next chapter should be twice as long, hopefully. Have a good night! **


End file.
